


美国队长提前苏醒发现世界都不一样了 章十四

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 被屏蔽的某章节





	美国队长提前苏醒发现世界都不一样了 章十四

晨曦的阳光，穿透雾气落在布鲁克林的街道，恰是适合晨跑的时候。

Tony气喘吁吁，酸软的小腿早就抬不起来。还是前方的Steve留意到，悄悄放缓脚步，说自己累了要停下来在一棵大树旁歇息。实际上，只是为了照顾青年的自尊心。

“Tony，你明天还要来吗？”他迟疑地问着体力不支的棕发青年。

“当然啊，晨跑多好的一件事，能有助于我大脑更好思考。”ALPHA本性里的争强好胜发挥了作用，打死他都不承认自己体力不如另一个ALPHAP，嘴硬的找了个理由表示自己必须坚持。

其实，更重要的原因，是他下定决心要找出Steve的暗恋对象。自回来以后，他已经连续半个月和金发ALPHA形影不离，甚至还委曲求全，牺牲睡眠时间跟着Steve晨跑。

他分析过，自己唯一和Steve没有重合的，只剩下金发男人坚持晨跑的时间点。Steve唯一可能在这一个时间段，认识所谓的暗恋对象。

可是任凭他怎么猜测，怎么形影不离，依然没能成功探到半点口风，也找不到任何关于神秘人的蛛丝马迹。

可恶！虽然你是美国队长，反侦察能力是很强，也不至于一点线索都不留吧。  
Tony恨恨地捏了把因为晨跑而感觉到酸软的小腿，又看着明显神清气爽的美国队长。

果然他猜的不错，才过去没几天，Steve就开始找理由撇下他，然后计划偷偷约会。  
他难得这么关心一个人，Steve居然这么回报他？说什么也不能如他所愿。

“Tony，我……”  
这还真是冤枉Steve了。虽然他一直想要改变Tony不喜欢运动的现状，但是也绝对不是这种强压式，尤其是不擅长体能运动的年轻人，猛然过量运动对身体损害更大。Tony现在更像是下决心要找出他所谓的暗恋对象，秉承着不找到绝不罢休的态度，而不是真的锻炼身体。

和喜欢的人在一起的时间直线增长，这绝对是好事，他一开始故意不去戳穿这份神秘，享受着这份亲近的美好。但是，时间长了，除了担心青年体力跟不上，另一方面他太清楚自己眼里藏不住秘密。  
——如果Tony足够细心，就能发现他眼里的热切爱恋。

他是痛苦又甜蜜地享受着每一天的晨跑时光，愈发小心翼翼藏着掖着，不能被Tony发现。

可是这一切多美好。  
汗水沾湿的棕色发丝，贴着光洁的额头，焦糖色大眼在过量运动后看起来充满了无辜，眨巴眨巴的又略带怨恨。

他又看呆了。  
直到青年不满地摇了摇他胳膊，催促可以走的时候，他才想起自己久久未说的下一句是什么，“但是，我明天想休息一下。”  
说到底，他心疼Tony了。

“真的吗？！太好了……不是，我是说两个人比较有伴儿，可以互相督促，既然你明天休息，那我牺牲一下，陪你好了。”Tony听到明天可以休息，眼睛都要放亮了，故作大方拍着Steve结实的胸肌。  
不管真正原因是什么，Steve还是因为这句话里的“陪你”笑得满脸灿烂。他还想再等等，至少他们更了解对方，至少Tony看起来不会反感ALPHA和ALPHA之间相恋，才鼓起勇气一诉心迹。  
而现在，他只想毫无保留对Tony好。

Tony满脸的愉悦写在脸上，他甚至主动邀请Steve进自己的实验室，虽然不久之前，这个实验室还是Rogers阁楼里其中一间空置的房间。  
斑驳的光影落在青年得意的眉眼，意气风发。

 

真正等到Steve看到的时候，还是震惊了。  
他喜欢青年讲起实验品时的滔滔不绝，他听不懂，也能惊艳于眼前所见。  
金红色的战甲，凛凛挺立，如最高傲的英雄，既是战士，也是守护者。

“Mark1会听我口令，能自动穿在我身上，手心是斥力炮，能够在空中作战……”  
Tony指了指Mark1胸口位置，圆形的方舟反应堆，他尽量说的通俗易懂，“这个反应堆，如果镶在普通人的心脏，哪怕是弹片跑进了心房，都能阻止进入。可是用在战甲上，就不够稳定了，我还在改进它的能源供给结构，效果不太明显，老头子手上的托卡马克应该可以改善，可是他一直说太危险了……”  
“……怎么样，Steve？”

耳边传来青年熟悉的声音，金发ALPHA才从沉思中反应过来。  
Tony声音听起来自豪骄傲，作为战甲的缔造者当然经得起世上最好的赞美。

“这是我见过，最了不起的设计。”  
Steve摸着红色的金属片，哪怕是在简陋的实验室里，也藏不住这夺目的战甲，熠熠生辉。  
没有人，比Tony更配得上这身战甲。他甚至能想象得出，Tony在铁甲中的模样。

世间英雄，莫过于此。  
他全身都为此激动，仿佛能通过这片金属战甲，触摸到青年的肌肤。

“那当然，我研究了很久，我一直在等它能真正面世的……”  
对于房间改造的实验室来说，还是小了些，Tony也不是爱整理的人，两个成年男人一起待着，空间就更拥挤。Tony解说的兴起，没留意脚下踩到滑轮，险些就要摔倒。

“小心！”  
Steve的眼睛不曾离开Tony片刻，自然不可能让这一切发生。他握住青年的腰，没曾料想力度太大，Tony没有摔倒，而是他拉着人往自己身上倒。  
被撞的实验展架哐啷哐啷掉地。

Steve垫在Tony下面，两个人没有缝隙贴在一起，他能嗅到了年轻的ALPHA身上的信息素，淡淡的金属味，隐藏着甜香味蕾，他又想起初次见面时，脑海中所刻画的金属颜色，该是红色。  
就像，旁边的战甲。

这个姿势太暧昧了，他扶着Tony的腰，Tony的手贴着他胸膛，他甚至能感觉到轻微的电流感，从四肢蔓延，再通向他的大脑。  
他突然脸一下红了，迅速把人推开，但是他还是看到了，被推开的Tony，嘴角勾起坏笑的弧度，盯着他身体某个正在以极快速度隆起的部位。  
“嘿，Steve？”  
Shit！美国队长羞红着脸，破天荒在心里为这一刻爆粗了。他甚至从Tony呼吸的气息，都能读到青年的坏笑。  
我喜欢的一直都是你…..他几乎就要藏不住，一下子把事情交待出去，他喜欢的人，他所有的秘密，都在眼前。  
“Tony……”

被喊的人没给他机会解释，手上已经恶作剧地摸向隔着布料依旧坚挺撑起的器官，“没关系，Steve，我理解。你有很久没碰过女人了吧？唔，男人嘛，早上很容易起反应的，放心我不笑你，美利坚的老处男。”

Tony全然不记恨自己被推开，Steve的反应真是有趣极了，他忍不住继续调戏着这个士兵，“放松点，我又不会吃了你。”  
他做出了自己都吃惊的举动，Steve裤子的拉链刷地被拉下，他的手灵巧地钻进去，让某个大家伙袒露在空气中。  
“Tony，停下….”金发男人听起来，声音压抑着，难受极了。  
“它可真大不是吗？”他不禁吃惊对方的尺寸，但还是让自己的声音听起来更谆谆教诲的老师，“所以，我友情帮助你，恩？”

Steve还没懂友情帮助的意思，青年的手指已经缠着勃起的器官套弄，举动看起来并不熟练，好看的唇瓣还在张合着说了什么。他都听不进去，只觉得自己又胀大了一圈，只有那带着凉意的手是自己的最终的解脱。

“你的暗恋对象可给不了你解决这问题。”Tony继续调笑，手上的动作却没停，。

可那个人是你啊。他听到Tony意有所指，坦诚的话在嘴边也说不出来，他只在意另一个问题，Tony对于这种友情帮助并不反感，那是不是说明他也曾经这样帮助过别人？他的话里嫉妒，“那你呢，你有帮过其他人吗？”  
“什么其他人？你以为谁像你这么大面子，能让Stark少爷给你做手活。”  
Tony以为自己看错了，那张英俊的脸听到他回答后微微上扬，按捺不住的性感，额前打湿的金发，噢，还有着令人艳羡的大家伙。  
他也没去思考自己不假思索这样做的含义，他告诉自己，念书时不少男性友人之间，这样的互帮互助多的去了。  
虽然他从没有过这经验，但是转念一想，不就是手活吗，能难得过平日里的实验？他告诉自己，是看在这个老处男这么可怜的份上才出手相助。  
更重要的是，关于这个谈资，他能用来取笑Steve一辈子。

他想都想不到，一股强烈到能把所有人都击败的信息素迎面而来，同为ALPHA的他也忍不住腿脚发软，手上的动作也停了下来。

我操。  
他瞪大眼睛，不敢置信美国队长渐渐在失控，无意中释放了一直刻意隐藏的信息素，强大而具有侵略性，让人不禁臣服。  
他记得档案里写过，Steve作为严于自律的士兵，信息素一直是个谜，从不释放人前。  
但是很快，信息素褪去了初始时侵略性的外衣，包裹在更深层的，海雾一样的味道，神秘而广袤，能包容世间的一切。

他深吸了一口，挺好闻的。  
不对，现在不是说这个的时候。鬼知道，他连OMEGA的信息素闻得都没那么仔细，Tony Stark，你的脑子被四倍信息素熏坏了吗？  
“Tony……”  
金发男人的声音听起来有些沙哑，蔚蓝的眼睛变得深沉，目光紧紧锁在他身上，但是语气里透露着急需帮助的示弱。

好了好了，你这么难受，帮助你是刻不容缓行了吧？被盯发毛的Tony，加快了手上撸动的速度，期间抱怨了几句老冰棍的大尺寸，他握着那根嚣张的阴茎时，都能清晰感觉到跳动的活力。  
他的脸不自觉滚烫，甚至自己的某个器官也跟着起来。艹，活了二十多年的花花公子，居然只是因为友情相助六旬老人而勃起，说出去一定丢死人，该死的美国队长信息素！  
“记得啊，老冰棍，你欠我的人情又多了！”  
今天之前，他都不相信帮朋友做手活，会发生在他身上。真是操蛋！

不知道过了多久，Tony轮番上阵两只手都酸软，Steve的胸膛起伏着，才射出一波浓浊的精液，射在了Tony手上。  
“抱歉，Tony。”  
金发ALPHA如梦初醒，惊乍地给眼前人道歉。Tony摆摆酸软到不行的手，“下次友情帮助什么的，我再也不干了。”  
冰封几十年的老男人，持久力惊人，到最后两只手都用上了，才勉强把他弄出来。  
——Tony为美国队长将来的对象感到心疼，他毫不怀疑四倍精力，能直接把人做死在床上。  
Steve是解决了，可是他自己还没。他寻思着，该去找个BETA解决生理需求，金发大胸那种。  
住进布鲁克林以来，他居然已经很久没接触过女性。  
一定是这个原因。他把勃起的原因都归结于上面，然后准备起身。

一只手，握住了他刚刚还仗义相助朋友释放的手，不让他离开。  
“礼尚往来。”  
金发男人红着耳朵这样说，那只属于士兵的手已经有样学样，握住了他脆弱的一端，他一向聪明的大脑忍不住当机。  
“Steve！等等，不用……”  
“我也可以友情帮你。”  
金发男人神情柔和，从不错过Tony身上任何反应，他早就发现Tony也起了反应，心里甚至在雀跃，他们的关系能亲密如斯。

大掌宽厚有力，撸动的速度和传统的性经验完全不一样，Tony甚至得到了不一样的快感，拒绝的话都咽了回去。  
妈的。今天的事说出去，一定会被人笑死的。Tony头疼地挡住眼，不去看金发ALPHA的表情，他才不给Steve机会笑。  
哪怕他刚才还小心眼地对比了两人的尺寸。  
两个ALPHA袒露着下体，在实验室互帮互助，属于ALPHA的信息素，也在小小的实验室交融……  
有些东西，变得不一样了。

————————————————————————  
“Nat，我没看错吧？”  
Clint缓缓放下监视的望远镜。  
红发女特工看都不看对面发生什么，语气丝毫不意外，“记得，别闪瞎眼了。”  
我觉得，我已经瞎了。  
鹰眼把这句话吞了回去。


End file.
